Anniversary Drabbles
by rushtogether
Summary: AWE anniversary drabbles, both Modern and POTC era. All WillElizabeth. New late and random drabble: Anniversary.
1. iPod

_Haha, so this is an answer to the Anniversary Drabbles Challenge on hidetherum dot net. If you want to participate, just go to that site and visit the "Challenges" board. Or, you can visit my profile for the list. My first drabble is iPod, so, it's modern. I do have a POTC era list as well!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, Will would be shirtless most of the time. :)

iPod

_Don't be such a wuss, Will. Go on. Ask her._

Will Turner's friends used to say he wasn't afraid of anything, but if they'd seen him now, they would probably take that statement back.

A terrified Will Turner was now walking towards his crush, Elizabeth Swann. Why was he so terrified? Well, Will had decided, after many sleepless nights, that he was going to ask Elizabeth Swann out on a date.

_Take a deep breath, Will_, he told himself. She was standing by her locker, alone (and Will couldn't be more thankful for that) and she was clearly looking for something, as she was practically inside her locker.

Will knew it was better to ask her face to face, but then he'd see her smile and her eyes and he would be absolutely speechless. (Very promising if she accepted his offer, but he could deal with that later). So, he settled with asking the back of her head instead.

"Elizabeth?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I know you're busy and I'm sure you have plans but would you like to go on a date with me sometime I understand if you're busy or don't want to I just wanted to ask!" he blurted out. _You're lucky if she understood any of that, you fool!_

No answer. Elizabeth didn't even turn around. He waited five seconds, ten, twenty...And suddenly, she spun around, facing him.

"Will!" she exclaimed, pulling out her earplugs...and turning off her pink iPod nano.  
She studied his face, watching his cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Um, Will, are you alright?"

"Minor heartattack!" Will squeaked. "Nothing to worry about."

And then he left, with Elizabeth looking like a question mark.


	2. Mascara

_Thanks for your lovely reviews! And, I have to say that I'm glad so many people have decided to take up the challenge!  
Next word: Mascara. OOoh. Not sure what I feel about the drabble, though._

**Disclaimer: **I'll say it again, is Will shirtless all the time?  
I didn't think so.

"...and this is what women use to color their lips," Will explained to his son Liam, holding up the pink lipstick in the process.

With nothing to do on a Sunday afternoon, they'd (Will) decided to go through Elizabeth's makeup bag.

"Daddy, what's this?" The young boy asked, holding up a funny-looking tool.

"Um," Will said, staring intently at the brush in Liam's hand. In fact...  
It didn't really look like a brush at all.

"I think," Will whispered, moving closer to his son, "it's an alienphone"  
Liam narrowed his eyes at him.  
"An alienphone?"

"With this," Will said, motioning to the applicator,"your mother can speak to creatures living in another galaxy!" He roared, causing his son to gasp loudly.

Suddenly, they heard a stern, yet amused, voice behind them.  
"Haha, very funny. It is in fact a mascara brush."

Will grinned at his wife.  
"It looks like an alienphone."

Elizabeth ignored him, and turned to her son.  
"Liam, Sam is here to see you."' Within seconds, Liam was at the door, greeting his best friend.

Elizabeth turned and found her husband standing in front of her, looking a little confused.  
"William Turner, what is it?" She asked, snatching her precious mascara from his rough, calloused hands. He smiled.

"It's just...Why do you use those things anyway? You know I think you're beautiful without them"  
"Well," she said coyly, "maybe I don't wear makeup for you." Will raised his eyebrows, moving closer.  
"Oh really? Then who?"  
"My lover" she answered, feigning seriousness, but she couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"Your lover, huh? Well then, I'll make sure you won't use this again" he said as he quickly took the mascara from her hands, and throwing it on the table behind him.  
"Oh no," she said mockingly, before pressing her lips to his and kissing him softly.

The alienphone was already forgotten.

_I borrowed your Sammi Meggie! I hope you don't mind. (:_


	3. Waves

_I know...I'm late. But I wasn't really in the mood to write a drabble when I came home from dance competition Saturday. Nine hours in the same building, and the loudest techo music EVER. And now I'm sick. But I'll post the other drabbles shortly!!_

_So anyway. My first period drabble, this one is Post-AWE. The word is waves. . I was inspired by a scene in The Return of the King._

_Angst ahead! Kinda._

**Disclaimer:** It's always belonged to you, I mean, Disney.

**Waves**

_Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, so do our minutes hasten to their end._ - William Shakespeare

A single wave cannot form landscapes, but over time, as waves come and go, even the hardest rock must make way for the ocean.

Elizabeth Turner had not lead the life she was expected to when born. She was to be put in carriages and marry a respectable man and simply be what she never wanted to be.

Elizabeth Turner became a pirate, and perhaps the strongest pirate of them all, as she survived waves too terrible to imagine.

She saw her father sail into nothingness.

She watched an old friend perish.

And, she watched her husband of mere ten minutes, die in her arms.

But he came back. And she waited for him.

She'd endured many emotional waves, and they'd shaped her. But, even the strongest rock must make way for the ocean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's it like there Will?" she asks.  
It still amazes her, the way his eyes can convey so many feelings all at once; sadness, concern, wearyness and also - confusion.  
"What? Where?" She smiles weakly. The question is not new, and yet, she is yearning for his answer.  
"You know. _There_." And then, he understands, and he relates.  
"I've seen it thousands of times, but I'll never grow tired of the sight." he says. Her eyes widen, and she is eager for more, yet her body is protesting. It will soon be over.  
"It's such a beautiful place, and so calm, and filled with light," he finishes quietly, and she smiles again, more forced than the previous one. It is even hard to smile. Her eyes are closed.

The dinghy isn't sailing anywhere in particular - it is simply floating with the wind and the waves. Will knows that _they_ will find her anyway. He always found them, every lost soul, even if they were at the botton of the sea. And he prays the captain, whoever he is, will find his Elizabeth as well. She is lost. He can hear her tired voice inside his head;

_I couldn't bear watching you die twice._

**I would really like to hear your opinions on this one! I tried not to make it too obvious, but I'm not sure if it turned out well...Please let me know!**


	4. Dust

_Wah, I'm falling behind!_

_This time, a happy drabble! Teehee. The word is: Dust.  
This one is modern, with a hint of POTC era. I think._

**Disclaimer**: Will is mine.

Sadly, I'm kidding. I WANT A WILL!

**Dust**

The doors emitted a loud groan as William Turner carefully opened them.  
His girlfriend, Elizabeth Swann, who was currently clutching his arm, wouldn't be surprised if the doorknobs fell off in the process.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked impatiently, although she didn't expect an answer.  
He was quite the mystery man, but after three years together, she'd grown accustomed to it.  
It was rather endearing, actually.

But this time, he'd gone a bit too far. Elizabeth couldn't believe he'd brought her to the old, yet proud manor, situated on a hill at the very top of the small town. The manor hadn't been used for over a hundred years, and quite frankly, Elizabeth couldn't understand why. She had never heard any frightening stories about the place - in fact, the only tale she'd ever heard, was about the governor's daughter who ran away to find her fiancè.

"Come here," Will said, breaking her reverie. She simply glared at him.  
"No, it could be dangerous! Who knows how long it's been since someone opened those doors?!"

Will raised his eyebrows.  
"Um, I came here yesterday..." His girlfriend relaxed, but suddenly, she became suspicious.  
"Oh? What for?" Again, he refused to answer her question. He squeezed her hand, smiled and led her into an enormous hall. A few chairs, a table and a broken, yet beautiful chandelier were the only items in the room, each item covered in dust.

"If my mother was here..." Elizabeth grumbled, as Will let go of her hand. He walked to the middle of the room, taking a little (and very ungraceful) pirouette when he got there.  
"So" he said, "what do you think?"

"About what?"

"This house is mine now. I bought it yesterday." Elizabeth simply stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers.

"YOU WHAT?!" He didn't answer. He walked over to the table, asking her to follow.

"You're being very weird, Will," she said as she came up next to him. He just smiled, cleared his throat nervously, and spoke.

"It has always been my dream to buy this house, and I've saved money for years.. It wasn't really that expensive, they've been trying to sell it for decades.."

"Will..." She knew exactly what he was playing at.

"Ok fine. I won the lottery." He grinned at her.

"WILL!" She squealed as she smacked his arm. His smile faded a bit.

"I'll manage." He cleared his throat again. "Um..We'll...manage..?"

"What?" She was suddenly nearly breathless. "What did you say?"

He remained silent, and she watched him make lines in the dust on the table, clearly working up his courage to say something.

"I-I want to share this house with you." He stared down at the table, as did she. Her lips parted in a silent gasp. There were words on the table now.  
It read 'Marry me?'. With shaking fingers, she wrote a 'Yes' in the dust.

Later that night, as they left, the moon shone through the window and on the floor, where the words 'W + E' were written in the dust.

_Hahaha, sap warning. Kinda.  
I wasn't all that sure about the proposal thing. I usually don't do that, because I'm not good with fluff and all. Oh well._


	5. Anniversary

_Mix boredom, fever fantasies and a story I read in a magazine, et voila, un drabble plus tard. Oh yes. _

_Aaaaand I don't own the PotC franchise or any of its characters._

**Anniversary**

The sun was making its descent, the shops were closing up and all the otherwise unbelievably busy people in Central London were finally done for the day, heading home to sleep for approximately four hours.

Elizabeth Swann however, was not on her way home. She had been to work, but she did not look like a melancholic zombie, like the other worker bees. She looked quite happy. In fact, she was beaming, her face standing out from the crowd. The few people who noticed her, were probably thinking, lunatic´, madly in love´ or whatever she's on, please give me some´.

Nearly all of them had the wrong idea.

She wasn't crazy, and she didn't have to take any drugs to be happy.

Elizabeth was just plainly in love, and tomorrow, they would be celebrating their first anniversary.

She couldn't be happier.

Elizabeth walked on, her heels clicking softly against the pavement. She suddenly turned left and found herself in front of a tiny café, almost invisible between large, extravagant stores. Still smiling, she pressed the handle down and entered.

AnaMaria looked up the second her friend entered. She had been waiting for hours; it felt like, even though she'd only just arrived herself. Elizabeth had been so irritatingly excited on the phone, and AnaMaria, being a very curious girl, had to know immediately what the fuss was about.

Elizabeth spotted her friend, smile still wide, and sat down by her table, her eyes shining with excitement.

"So." AnaMaria said impatiently, when her friend didn't begin to talk right away.

"I know you've been dying to tell me, so what is it?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's not a being deal really," she said, causing her friend to roll her eyes.

"You made it sound like he'd proposed." AnaMaria said smugly, knowing that if Will Turner had proposed to Elizabeth, her friend would be impossible to hang out with. A squealing monster didn't sound so appealing.

"No, no" Elizabeth said, her smile fading a bit. "We just…discussed what to do our anniversary."

"Are you going out?" AnaMaria asked, knowing perfectly well what Elizabeth was up to. Although she liked to talk about herself, she didn't like it so much that the words would suddenly come out. Someone had to bring it up first. This time, AnaMaria chose the wrong question.

"I suppose."

"Um…Are you giving each other gifts?" Jackpot. Elizabeth smile was possibly the widest smile AnaMaria had ever seen.

"Yes! And, we discussed it, and do you know what he said?" She didn't wait for a reply. " He said..he said that he wanted to give me the world." Elizabeth finished, tears in the corners of her eyes, waiting for her friend's reaction.

It was not the reaction Elizabeth expected.

AnaMaria sat still for a moment, and then she frowned.

"What a jerk!" she nearly screamed, startling her friend.

"Excuse me?" AnaMaria's frown was deeper, and she also looked kind of…disgusted.

"That is SO cliché, Liz! I can't believe you think that's sweet!"

"It _is_ sweet!"

"No it's not. Every guy I've ever been with, had the nerve to say those words to me. What happened?" AnaMaria snapped her fingers. "I dumped them!"

"Not all of them.." Elizabeth began.

"Doesn't matter. It's a stupid thing to say. Even Jack said that to me, I'm sure Will has it from him." AnaMaria slumped in her chair. "That jerk."

"But…"

"Jerks. Lizzie, you can't let him fool you like this! Of course he can't promise you the world. He can't promise you everything! I think you should give him a piece of your mind!"

Elizabeth, not looking so happy anymore, looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes! Go tell him! Give him what he deserves!" Elizabeth got up from her chair.

"I will!" With that, she raced out the door; ready confront her boyfriend with his stupid cliché lines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, AnaMaria sat at the exact same spot, once again expecting her friend, whom she hadn't heard from since their little pep talk. She really hoped Elizabeth had talked some sense into stupid Will…

So, she was quite surprised to see her friend beaming like never before, staring dreamily out the window the minute she sat down on her chair.

"So, how did it go?" AnaMaria asked, breaking into her friend's happy little bubble.

"Fantastic" Elizabeth said absentmindedly, smiling to herself, as if she was thinking about some private joke.

"Oh? I thought you were going to give him a piece of your mind?"

"I did…And he just laughed at me." Elizabeth didn't seem to be offended by this. "And then he said, I hope this will work as a substitute´." Elizabeth grinned at her friend, who was now listening intently.

"And then he gave me a globe."

**What I meant to say is, this drabble is late, but I wanted to do it, but I didn't want to make a new story out of it. And I also found a suitable word from the drabble list. I hope you can forgive me for the time jump, btw. The globe thing is actually meant to be romantic, because it's more of a promise. In case you didn't get it.**

**And no, I did not care to look up the word drabble. **


End file.
